deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver the Hedgehog vs Galen Marek
Silver the Hedgehog vs Galen Marek is Pistashio's twentieth Battle. Description Season 2 Episode 5! Star Wars vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Which Telekinesis User wil win a Battle Until Death!? Interlude Wiz: Telekinesis. A powerful form of attack that is great for manipulating foes. Boomstick: And these two are really good at using it! Wiz: Silver the Hedgehog, the time-traveling hedgehog from the future with an annoying voice. Boomstick: And Galen Marek, The Dark Apprentice. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Silver Wiz: Silver was born in Crisis City (technically Soleanna) 200 years in the future, he did state that the future was like this before he was born.It's totally unknown about who Silver's family were, except for the fact that he was friends with Blaze the Cat for an unknown period of time. Silver has been constantly fighting a monster named Iblis and it's minions, who is responsible for the catastrophic future he's been living in. Boomstick: Silver is a polite hedgehog with a strong sense of justice, who can be very serious changing his future or when the future is at stake with relentless determination. Silver hates those who make others suffer, and will try to help out in any way he can. Silver does care about his friends, like when Blaze offered to sacrificed herself to seal Iblis away, Silver instead, wanted a favorable alternative to defeat the monster for good. Wiz: Silver is shown to be naive (which has been elaborated on by Blaze several times,) he can be too trusting, to the point that he never contemplated on the fact that he could be lied to by Mephiles (who tricks Silver into believing Sonic is the Iblis Trigger.) Boomstick: He does have a nasty side to him at times, like when someone gets in his way, or when someone's not being very helpful. Silver has shown to be very rude and short-tempered at times, as seen in Sonic Rivals and its sequel. Wiz: He does have a apologetic side to him, such as in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) by saving and teaming up with Sonic where they were trying to save Elise, despite their initial encounter, but Silver reconciles with Sonic by telling him that it was a misunderstanding and asks Sonic if he could help save Elise, and after Sonic forgives Silver, the two hedgehogs worked together. Boomstick: Silver possesses a competive side to him and is rather cocky, often giving a smug look when he's in the lead. It's moreso seen in the latter two Sonic Riders games. In Sonic (2006) he gives a snide remark when fighting enemies, All in all he's a very friendly and likable person, whenever he's not busy trying to save his future. Wiz: Silver's main power is his psychokinesis, the ability to manipulate the environment around him with the power of his mind. Silver is a definite master of this skill, being able to telekinetically grab and move up to several objects many times his own size and weight as both a single or collective mass, his most impressive feat being his Meteor Smash Attack where he forms a compressed ball of objects over twenty times his own size and could potentially weigh a net total of several tons. Boomstick: However, it is unknown how much he can grab at once. Silver can also use his psychokinesis on himself to enable him to not only hover but also fly at speeds rivaling Sonic's. Also, his psychokinesis doubles as a force field, as seen in Sonic Forces when he used this ability to fight a powerful being like Infinite to a brief standstill. Granted, Silver did get overpowered by Infinite, but he still hit him with enough force to make him drop a Phantom Ruby prototype. Wiz: Silver's psychokinesis is a powerful force of its own. With it, he can exert enough pressure to bend half a meter thick steel bars, crush robots with a single grab, and immobilize others' movements completely. When repelling objects with his psychokinesis, Silver can throw them with enough force and speed to crush metal, fly tremendous distances, and even stun enormous monsters such as Iblis. Additionally, Silver can also use his psychokinesis to grab onto certain non-solid objects, such as fireballs and certain types of energy blasts. Boomstick: Silver can also use his psychokinesis to project pure psychic energies that he can manipulate into energy-based attacks, such as sharp blades, pulses to strike his targets at all ranges, and an even burst of energy that can paralyze his targets. Besides the offense, Silver can apply his psychokinesis for his other abilities. He can use it for the ability of ESP, giving him extra-sensory perception that allows him limited telepathy, but so far only enough to induce limited vertigo in others. He can also use it to Teleport Dash himself over short distances instantaneously by warping space. Wiz: While not shown during his introduction, Silver is capable of moving at super speeds which are an innate talent that members of the hedgehog species possess. As seen in Sonic Rivals] and Sonic Rivals 2, Silver is capable running at speeds comparable to Sonic and Shadow's, without wearing down. Also, as another example, he is also seen on the loops within Crisis City from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), able to maintain his running speed without falling, like Shadow was seen if done in a similar manner when finishing the first stage of Crisis City. Boomstick: Silver has incredible physical durability and endurance as seen in the console/PC version of Sonic Generations, where he withstood several hits from Sonic's Homing Attack, slid along the ground for long distances without harm, and even managed to survive being buried under what could be worth several tons of debris. Wiz: Silver has proven himself to be highly acrobatic and agile, being able to jump and move gracefully through midair, both with and without the aid of his psychokinesis, and can grind on rails at high speeds to match up to various character's, such as Sonic and Shadow while wearing combat boots, of an exception to stay in a single pose, which his skills are nigh-incomplete, as a testament to his balance and agility. Boomstick: He also has lightning fast reflexes and senses, being able to mimic and cope with approximately even Sonic and Shadow's movements. Additionally, he can do amazing feats as well, such as picking up objects while moving through midair at high velocity, catch bullets with his psychokinesis, or causing any monster he comes into, to be suspended, in anyway combining his impressive accuracy with his psychokinesis, he is able to throw enemies and heavy objects at the same speed as the projectiles, without his arms getting tired. Wiz: Silver has demonstrated the ability to harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds to empower himself or even perform Chaos Powers. So far, the only Chaos Power he has been able to perform is Chaos Control, which lets him warp time and space, sealing anybody along with him into another dimension that he can choose. However, this was mentioned by Blaze the Cat, at the end of Silver's Story from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), and he can empower himself by enhancing his own abilities, or to an additional extent, give him unlimited Psychic Energies for his psychic attacks. Boomstick: Silver is one of the most powerful and profound fighters in the series, as he can fight on par with the most battle-experiences individuals in the series. He has been hinted to hold about the same power as Shadow the Hedgehog, and in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) he was able to fight Shadow to a stalemate and almost brought Sonic to the brink of death, though Sonic was being careless during their fight in the latter case. Wiz: Most of Silver's signature techniques and moves revolve around the use of his psychokinesis, which has a broad range of applications. His most of his offensive attacks involving using the objects around him as projectiles and discharging psychokinetic energies. Boomstick: Silver's most used technique is his Psychokinesis, which lets him pick up objects around him for him to manipulate, and bend and move objects. His Levitate technique, which he uses to make himself airborne, increases his speed and movement abilities to levels matching those of the fastest and most agile characters in the series. Also, his Teleport Dashallows him to dash small distances at light speed. Wiz: With his Grab All technique, Silver can grab and manipulate everything around him or objects that come too close to him, and send them flying at his enemies. To throw objects with greater force while they are in his psychokinetic grab, Silver can use his Hold Smash and Psycho Smash to charge up his psychic energies and use them to throw objects at high velocities. Also, in Sonic Generations, Silver can perform a powerful attack called Meteor Smash, where he gathers a large ball of surrounding objects and launches it, after which it rolls along the ground, crushing anything in its path. Boomstick: By channeling and manipulating his psychic energies, Silver can perform unique energy-based attacks, like his Psycho Shock and Psycho Smash that let him charge pulses of energy that can paralyze opponents and machinery, and with his Psychic Knife, Silver can form and throw a sharp and deadly blade of energy at the enemy. He can also perform his ESP move, which sends out a wave that attacks the minds of others, leaving them disorientated and confused. Wiz: In Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2, Silver is shown to utilize the Spin Attack where he curls tightly into a concussive ball while in locomotion to damage, mow down, or burrow through obstacles and foes. With the Spin Jump he attacks foes by landing on them, with the Spin Dash he curls up and shoots forward at high speed to break barriers or mow down enemies, and with the Homing Attack he homes in on an enemy to attack. Boomstick: By using all seven Chaos Emeralds, Silver can enter a Super State, transforming him into Super Silver. In this state, all of Silver's abilities far surpasses his normal ones, including his psychokinesis which has been greatly amplified. He is as well able to fly without his psychokinesis and is nearly invulnerable. However, this transformation consumes a lot of energy and requires Rings to be maintained. Wiz: By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Silver can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a planet, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Silver has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill and Indigo Asteroid. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. Silver: I'm going to change the future with my own hands! Galen Marek Wiz: Galen Marek, was a Force-sensitive Human male who trained in the ways of the dark side of the Force as the secret apprentice of the Sith Lord Darth Vader. The son of two Jedi Knights - Kento Marek and his wife, Mallie - Galen was born with an exceptionally powerful connection to the Force. Intrigued by the boy's potential, Vader abducted Galen from his home planet of Kashyyyk and raised him to embrace the teachings of the Sith. Having been taken by the Dark Lord of the Sith at a young age, Galen ultimately forgot his past along with his birth name, and only knew himself by the call sign of "Starkiller." Boomstick: Though essentially trained as a Sith apprentice, the Rule of Twoprevented Starkiller from truly claiming the title of Sith Lord. He therefore dedicated years of his life to becoming strong enough to help Vader overthrow his own Sith Master, Darth Sidious, the Emperor of the galaxy. In 3 BBY, three years before the Battle of Yavin, Starkiller was deemed ready by his master to hunt Jedi targets. Wiz: As a result, the Jedi fugitives Rahm Kota, Kazdan Paratus, and Shaak Ti were defeated, in turn, by Vader's assassin. Having emerged triumphant against all three Jedi Masters in single combat, Starkiller believed that the time had come to confront Sidious at his master's side. Instead, Vader betrayed and severely wounded his apprentice at the behest of his own master. Despite this turn of events, Starkiller was saved by Vader and ordered to raise a rebellion against the Empire, leading the apprentice to believe that their plan to depose Sidious was still in motion. Boomstick: Operating under the guise of a Jedi, Starkiller recruited several malcontents to his movement, including the Imperial senators Bail Prestor Organa, Garm Bel Iblis, and Mon Mothma. Together, they formally established the Alliance to Restore the Republic, at which point Vader betrayed Starkiller once more by capturing the Rebel leaders and leaving his apprentice for dead on the planet Corellia. Wiz: Starkiller not only survived, but pursued his master to the Death Star in a quest to save his newfound allies from the Emperor. In doing so, the former apprentice embraced his Jedi heritage and reclaimed his original identity as Galen Marek. Boomstick: Upon defeating his former master in a lightsaber duel, Marek was tempted - with Sidious' encouragement - to strike down Darth Vader and take his place in the Order of the Sith Lords. Rather than succumbing to the dark side once more, Marek chose to sacrifice his life in order to save the senators. In his final moments, Marek's thoughts were with Juno Eclipse, the woman he developed an emotional attachment to during his time as Vader's apprentice. Wiz: His death as a martyr had a galvanizing effect on the Rebels, who adopted the Marek family crest to honor their fallen leader, as they went to war against the Empire. Marek's legacy would also live on through a series of clonescommissioned by Vader in an effort to create a more powerful and obedient version of Starkiller. To that end, Marek's corpse was taken to Kamino where it was used as a genetic template, resulting in the creation of numerous failures as well as two relatively stable clones - Subject 1138 and the Dark Apprentice. Boomstick: Anyway, Marek was versed enough with all seven forms of lightsaber combat to quickly recognize them in his opponent's style and technique and use their weaknesses to his advantage. Wiz: He particularly specialized in Juyo, Shien and Soresu. He also had decent skills in Niman, showing great skill in combining Force attacks with his combat style, as well as Ataru, applying aspects of the Form into his combat style. His application of Juyo was highly focused and aggressive, his style being randomized and unpredictable, laced with sudden Force-based attacks in the midst of complex lightsaber sequences. Boomstick: His focus and concentration allowed him to bring down opponents through sheer tenacity, though it also led him to ignore his surroundings and left him open to attacks from other directions Wiz: Even as a child, Galen Marek was already exceptionally powerful in the Force, with immense potential that would have allowed him to become one of the most powerful Force-users of all time. His power proved great enough to impress Vader enough that he risked sparing him to mold him as an apprentice, believing that he had the potential to, alongside Vader and when at the height of his abilities, defeat Darth Sidious, who was considered the most powerful Dark Lord of the Sith in history. Even Sidious himself acknowledged that Marek's strength in the Force could rival his own. Boomstick: Marek's skills with telekinesis were considerable, and he often cleared entire hallways and rooms with powerful Force pushes and repulses, and even caught TIE fighters in mid-flight. Even as a child, he was skilled enough that he managed to disarm Vader of his lightsaber without him even knowing, impressing the Dark Lord visibly. Proficient at telekinetic lightsaber combat, he would often direct his lightsaber to seek out specific enemies and impale them, often killing them instantly. Wiz: He was even able to redirect fired missiles and ballistics. Through the use of telekinesis, he could, albeit with great effort, change the direction of a falling Imperial I-class Star Destroyerand force it to the ground. In addition, Marek was also able to use this ability for fine manipulation, such as by dismantling and reassembling his lightsaber during meditation sessions. Marek's telekinetic profiency was even great enough that when angered, he was capable of telekinetically overtaking Sidious, easily blasting him off his feet with a powerful Force Wave and Force Pushing him against the ceiling of the dome before smashing him to the ground. Boomstick: As a trained Sith apprentice, Marek became extremely proficient in Force lightning, with his skill rivaling even that of Darth Sidious. He could cast energy so powerful that it would kill an opponent with a single blast, and could target more than one opponent at a time. He was also able to channel lightning attacks through his lightsaber, thus amplifying blade attacks with dark side energy. He applied lightning in a more tactical manner, charging up or shorting out certain types of machinery. Furthermore, Marek could manipulate the technique to generate Sith Seekers, essentially a combination of Force push and Force lightning. Wiz: Marek was also highly proficient in the defensive Force Techniques, displaying great skill in the use of Force Deflection and Tutaminis. He was more than capable of aptly deflecting blaster bolts by imbuing his free hand with the Force whenever he cannot rely on his Lightsaber to protect him. The most prominent display of his outstanding skills in using the Force for defensive purposes was shown when he was even capable of absorbing the lightning of Darth Sidious, although not without immense effort, and redirecting it back at the Sith Lord, causing Sidious to share the same agonizing pain Marek was feeling, eventually unleashing all the pent-up force energy in a devastating explosion that nearly claimed the lives of his enemies and destroyed much of the terrifying Death Star I. Boomstick: As a young adult, having been trained extensively to be a living weapon capable of helping Darth Vader in defeating Sidious, Marek became an immensely powerful and proficient Force Adept, with his power being acknowledged by the Jedis he had faced and defeated and Vader believing him to be ready to aid him in executing Sidious. Wiz: However, while his usage of the Force's combative nature, especially that of the dark side, was outstanding, his solely combative training rendered him unable to use less aggressive Force Powers but after fully turning to the light, he had overcame this limitation as he finally became capable of voluntary farsight while he could not when he still submerged himself in the dark side despite frequent attempts. Boomstick: At the same time, he fully retained his exceptional skill in applying the Force in battle, as shown by his ability to best his former master and even eventually Sidious himself in single combat; although when he was using the Light Side, he seemingly could not defeat the Dark Lord, only match him, once Marek got enraged by the revelation that it was Sidious who was his master Wiz: he was able to channel the dark side and gain enough power to make short work of the Emperor soon after, although it briefly overrode his self-control to the point he would have killed Sidious had Kota not stopped him. In his final stand, although it cost him his life, Marek ultimately managed to overpower the Emperor's full strength by drawing power from his concern for his allies and unleashed a burst of power that nearly killed both Sidious and Vader and heavily damaged the Death Star Galen Marek: I am my Master's weapon. I lay waste to all that stands in his path Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: ITS A TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEE!!!!! Death Battle LOCATION - DEATH STAR Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were running through the Death Star trying to find Dr. Eggman. Suddenly, Darth Vader jumped into their way. Starkiller: Not so fast, You all coming with me to Lord Vader. Silver fired an energy blast at Galen, stunning him for a minute. Silver: I'll take care of this! You two go ahead after Eggman! Sonic and Shadow took off as Marek was getting up. Starkiller: your coming with me. Silver: and if i don't? Starkiller: you'll die. FIGHT! Silver started by firing projectiles towards Galen, who destroyed them with his lightsaber. Silver teleported in front of him and started attacking him with a combination of spinning and kicks. Starkiller guarded his chest plate with his lightsaber and knocked SIlver away with his lightsaber. He used the force to slam Silver into the ceiling, causing him to fall onto the floor. Starkiller tried to finish Silver off with his Lightsaber, but he easily got out of the way. Silver grabbed Starkiller and lifted him with his pyschokinesis and threw him down onto the hard floor. Silver flew towards Starkiller, who just got up. He quickly used a Force Barrier. Silver was caught next to the bubble, and was swired around it. Starkiller then blasted Silver away with a surge of Force Lightning. He landed on the ground, and quickly got up. Marek was about to attack with the Lightsaber, but Silver teleported away. From behind, Silver used his pyschokinesis to stun Starkiller. He struggled to escape, but it was hopeless. Soon, Silver let go. Marek fell to the floor. As he got up, he was angry. Before Starkiller could react, a Energy Blast smashed into his gut. Blood and saliva were spat out, and Galen Marek grit his teeth in agitation. Silver went in for another homing strike, but his opponent caught on this time. Starkiller slashed down and caught Silver across the chest. The hedgehog fell to his knees with a gasp, but as if Galen would allow him a moment's reprieve. Suddenly, the Hedgehog was yet again thrown aback by another telekinetic blast, courtesy of Galen Marek, crashing into a bundle. Starkiller swiftly turned to the pile and decided not to give Silver an opportunity to recover. Instead, he fired a Sith Seeker - the combination of Force Lightning and his Force Push, morphed into a volatile sphere of explosive energy -straight at the pile. He used the Force to lift Silver in the air and start to choke him. As he was being choked, Silver pulled out a Chaos Emerald, However, Galen Marek was fast enough to react And he grabbed Silver again with the Force and Blasted him on the ground with a Force Lightning, Not before Silver transformed into Super Silver. Silver: Chaos Control! Time was frozen, and Starkiller could not move. Silver landed on the ground. He clutched his neck in pain for a minute, before firing an energy blast and then returning time back to normal. Starkiller fell over from the impact. Silver launched the giant fist at his opponent, who was entirely unable to stand up or dodge. The result was the fist hitting Starkiller straight-on and crushing the Dark Apprentice beneath it. KO! Results Boomstick: Damn! Wiz: Thats was close, However, Silver was superior at most of the categories. Boomstick: Galen Marek has the advantage in terms of telekinesis, But that was his only advantage. Wiz: While Starkiller possesses immense powers and abilities in the usage of the Force, and could use it to predict some of Silver's attacks, Silver's own natural speed, strength and Chaos Powers enabled Silver to keep the fight balanced early on. Boomstick: While Galen was able to hold himself against Base Silver, Since they are both Planet Busters with FTL+ Speeds, When Super Silver came to play, Galen was screwed. Wiz: Galen Marek was able to match the Force Ghosts, Making him a Planet Buster, Super Silver Powered by the Chaos Emeralds, which at full power enabled him alongside Sonic and Shadow to defeat Solaris, Making Super Silver as Universe Level+ Boomstick: Galen Marek was able to blitz Vader, making him relativistic Wiz: Silver on the other hand is able to keep up with Sonic, who on several occasions has exceeded the speed of light. Boomstick: Silver is as durable as, if not slightly more durable than Sonic, who could survive hits from Imperator Ix and Shadow's Chaos Control. Although's Force Choke could give Silver some trouble, some of his abilities like Chaos Control could help him fight it, like Time Stop. Wiz: Most importantly, Silver's speed, durability, and AP advantages could help him stay safe from Marekr's deadliest attacks. Boomstick: Seems Like Starkiller was Forced to his Death! Wiz: The Winner is Silver the Hedgehog. Next Time.. Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! Jiren vs SupermanCategory:Pistashio's Death Battles Category:Sonic the Hedgehog VS Star Wars-themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Telekinetic Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Pistashio TV Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant